


Hold me close, never let go.

by sietepecados



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sietepecados/pseuds/sietepecados
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to store the Olicity, I mean Arrow short stories that are sitting in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness has only one name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing in English, so all mistakes are mine. And I'm truly sorry for them.

He was looking down at the giggling kids running in the garden. One 8 year old boy was chased by two younger girls. On the left Thea was throwing marshmallows into Roy’s mouth, kissing him every time when she hit the target, because he tasted so sweet. On the right Digg was flipping burgers on the grill, and Lyla took pictures of the kids.

“You’re missing your own birthday party mister” – her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned around to face her. “You make me the happiest man in the world” – he said stroking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch and smiled lightly. “You love Connor so much, and you gave me Grace, and you’re always by my side, and I still don’t know how that happened.” – he said.

“Your mother shot you, remember?” – she said pecking him at the lips. – “C’mon Oliver, we’re waiting for you!” – she told him turning and slowly walking away.

“It fits so well” – he said with a smirk.

“What fits?” – she asked, turning slightly towards him.

“Your name Felicity. You’re the one who gave me all the happy stories in my life” – He told her, taking her hand into his and kissing lightly her knuckles.

“Oh my! You’re getting more sentimental every year” – Felicity told him grinning as they went to the garden.

In the moments like this Oliver was so grateful for coming back from Lian You, and that his mother shot him.

 


	2. Falling Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [This](http://lazzy37.tumblr.com/post/86692011503/finally-guys-i-have-been-obessed-with) and [This](http://p0cketw0tch.tumblr.com/post/72601864259), a little drabble came to my head :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one :)  
> Also thank you for the comments and cudos to my first story, this is very nice :)

Oliver knew that this mission will go bad, so bad. He knew because he said yes, when Felicity told him that she’ll do it. She was going to install a specially prepared program in this “human trafficking” guy’s office. They were working on this case for weeks, and they finally found a way to bust him.

Digg was their eyes on the ground. Oliver was on the roof, just across the street from the building, and Felicity was inside dressed in the cleaning’s crew uniform. Just a simple, small task. Install the program, tap the guy’s phone, and done. Out.

Until…

“Felicity, two guards coming your way” – Digg told them.

“I’m almost done” – She answered. But Oliver was on his way to the office too.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be here!” – One of the guards screamed at Felicity. – “Freeze!” – said the other one pointing a gun at the blonde.

Few seconds later the gun pointed at Felicity was thrown out from the guard’s hand by one of Oliver’s arrows, but still he was able to fire it and the bullet hit the fire extinguisher standing near the window. There was a big bang, and a lot of smoke in the room. Oliver heard Felicity scream, and then the window shattered into small pieces. Oliver fought the other guard and knocked him out. When the smoke went down there was no sign of Felicity.

She was blinded for a second because of all the smoke, and escaping the building in his arms displaced her glasses a little. He felt different. His grip on her was tight, but his firm chest felt different. She was overwhelmed by the whole situation, so she didn’t think about it any longer. They landed on the ground but he was still holding her in his arms.

“Put me down. Put me down! I swear Ol…” - She stopped herself, as she fixed her glasses, and her vision was back. – “Oh, you’re not…the Arrow.” – She said, as the man in black finally put her down, and grinned at her. He was pretty good looking young guy in black and blue, and he had a mask on his face. He’s hair was dark, and a little longer than Oliver’s.

“Stay away from her!” – Oliver growled, quickly taking an arrow and aiming at the guy.

“Hey!” – Felicity exclaimed at Oliver raising her hand.

“I get that she’s your girl Arrow Boy, but she was in trouble and I just wanted to help. ‘Couse you know, she was about to fry a little?” – stranger said, his hand raised in surrender.

“I’m not his girl, and I was fine, no thanks to you, mister…?” – Felicity asked.

“They call me Nightwing, where I’m from. And if you’re not his girl, than maybe…”

“Hey Nightwing!” – Oliver growled again, still aiming at him – “I think you should get back to wherever you’re from. We’re fine.”

“Calm down Mr. Quiver” – He snorted at Oliver – “And it was a pleasure rescuing you gorgeous. I really like the strawberry and vanilla” – Nightwing said and jumped of the roof.

“Strawberry and vanilla?” – Oliver asked, walking closer to her.

“Huh?” – Felicity blushed, remembering what new shampoo she used this morning, as she was still looking at the place where the guy in black and blue suit made his exit.

“You’re impressed?!” – Oliver said frowning – “I’ll show you how you exit the roof properly” – He grabbed her by the waist and zip-lined them down, where his bike was parked. “And by the way…I like the citrus one more” – He told her, winking at her.

“Another hero in my life, is all I need right now.” – Felicity muttered under her nose.


	3. You took me here and gave me something to believe in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another fluff drable (it supposed to be, but I just couldn't finish. Sorry, not sorry) :)  
> Title from: Angus & Julia Stone - Lonely Hands.

He came back home tired, after long day at the office and even longer night of patrolling the streets. The clock in the hall showed long after midnight. He’s only desire was to go to sleep. As he went toward the bedroom, there was a light and voices coming from one of the other rooms. Quietly Oliver opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

She was beautiful. Always. She was adorable in her pencil skirts, colorful blouses, her glasses and curly ponytails. With bright lipstick shades on her full lips. She was sinful in her EA’s dresses. Especially that gray one, which showed her every curve. She was elegant in her long gowns at countless official parties they attended. With glasses changed for contacts. With long golden waves falling down loosely at her shoulders. She looked incredibly hot sitting on the couch in yoga pants, when she sipped wine and her parted lips were wet. She was so gorgeous with her cheeks flushed, and her eyelids shut upon his heart after very particular tiring activities, but _oh so amazing_.

But this view swept him off his feet every time. It wasn’t that she was wearing one of his shirts, and her long and appealing legs were bare, and so kissable. Her hair was in a messy bun, she has no make-up on her face. But she was so beautiful pacing back and forth with their little bundle of joy in her arms. Well “of joy” most of the time, right now their daughter was fussy and loud.

“Oh you little Queen, why do you have to be so loud?”

“Actually I think she has _your_ loud voice.” – Oliver answered her.

Felicity turned, and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. And at the moments like this his heart always skipped a bit.

“So now, all the bad things she has are my fault?” – She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

“She has your blue eyes” – Oliver tried to defend himself.

“Well, you have two of those yourself mister”

“She has…damn, she’s blonde. Can we play the blame game other time, ‘cause I feel like I’m failing miserably” – he laughed, and walked toward Felicity to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

“Give her to me I think she just missed her dad” - Oliver told Felicity taking the girl from her hands.

“I’ll go and prepare her a bottle”

With that she exited the room leaving Oliver with their daughter. The little girl in his arms seemed to calm down a little, as he rocked her gently.

Felicity came back and it was her turn to just admire the view in front of her. He was this fearless, strong man, skilled archer, savior of Starling City. And on the other hand ex billionaire playboy (ex on the playboy front, ‘cause he still had some billions on his account), ex notorious party boy with a thing for leggy-model type of woman. But for her he was just Oliver. He was the love of her life. Brilliant and caring father. Sweet and adorable guy under the hood of trauma and angry faces. But most of all _her hero_.

“You can stop checking me out you know all of this belongs to you. And I have proof in my arms” – Oliver told her with a flirtatious smile taking the bottle and giving it to the baby.

“Sometimes I just still can’t believe that all of this happened. That _we_ happened”

“I should be the one not believing in all of this. Brilliant IT genius and a college drop-out” – he said and looked into her eyes – “I love you so much”

“The feeling is mutual Mr. Queen. We are a perfect scenario for a romantic movie.” – she told him and kissed him gently on the lips. – “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://siete-pecados.tumblr.com/), you can prompt me there, or just talk to me :)  
> These won't be beta'd, but please pinpoint any mistakes I've made, I'll happily correct them.  
> And remember comments are love, and I'm open to suggestions :)


End file.
